dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred World of the Kais
The Sacred World of the Kai (界王神界 'Kaiōshinkai', lit. "World King God World"),1 called Kaioshin's faraway planet in the Viz manga, is the name of the spheric world where the Supreme Kais reside. Overview The Sacred World of the Kai is where the four Supreme Kais and the Grand Supreme Kai used to live, and possibly where every single Supreme Kai has lived. Most Supreme Kais do not live here anymore, as the Western Supreme Kai and the Northern Supreme Kai are both killed by Kid Buu, whilst the Southern Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai were absorbed by Kid Buu, during Bibidi's quest to rule the galaxy. During the time the Dragon Ball series is set, the Sacred World of the Kai is home to Shin and his bodyguard Kibito, and later to Old Kai and the permanently fused form of Shin and Kibito, Kibito Kai(until he is split back into the two fusees). The two Space Lemurs that Goku freed from the Sugoroku Space, Sugoro and Shusugoro, also live on the planet of the Kais during and after the Baby Saga. The planet has several moons and flourishes with life, with plenty of fish in its streams and rivers, as shown in Shin's flashback. It also has rocky and grassy areas, as well as icecaps, which was shown in the flashback. The planet of the Kai is incredibly sacred, literally to the point where, except in dire situations, such as the release of Majin Buu, even Grand Kai is not allowed to set foot there except deities and attendants of equal and higher rank.1 The planet seems to be a very empty place for a large planet, as not many reside on it. This may be because of the planet's sacred value, or because it is very difficult to get there, as it took Goku a while to find Gohan in Other World when he was looking to see if he was dead or not. History Background Approximately 75 Million Years prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z this planet was inhabited by Old Kai who lived there peacefully until one day an Old Witchappeared and took of one of his Potara Earrings accidentally, merging the two together permanently. Another day the God of Destruction Beerus dropped by for an administrative meeting being held once every 1,000 years between the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kais, and the two of them got into an argument over some trivial matter causing Beerus to get mad and seal him up inside the Z Sword. Approximately five million years before the events of Dragon Ball Z, the Sacred World of the Kai was inhabited by all the Supreme Kai of the universe: Grand Supreme Kai, Northern Supreme Kai, Shin the Eastern Supreme Kai, Western Supreme Kai and Southern Supreme Kai. According to Shin (who, upon the deaths of every other Supreme Kai, became the Grand Supreme Kai), all five of them were much stronger than Frieza. In a quest to rule the universe, Bibidi unleashed Kid Buu on the peaceful Supreme Kai. Western Supreme Kai and Northern Supreme Kai were the first and second Supreme Kais to be killed by Kid Buu, respectively. Southern Supreme Kai attempted to defeat the Majin, but was absorbed, transforming Kid Buu into his buff Ultra Buu form. Ultra Buu attempted to kill Shin, but was stopped by Grand Supreme Kai, who was absorbed by Ultra Buu moments later. Afterward, Ultra Buu transformed into the childish and fat Majin Buu, disrupting his reputation as a cold and efficient killing machine. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga During the Majin Buu Saga, Kibito transports himself, Shin and Gohan to the Sacred World of the Kais thanks to his Instantaneous Movement, so that Gohan can extract the Z Sword from its resting place on the Z Sword Plateau2 and train with it. Upon returning to Other World after his one-day pass to Earth had expired, Goku is able to sense Gohan's ki and travels to the Sacred World of the Kais using Instant Transmission after learning that Gohan is alive. During the course of Gohan's training, Goku and Gohan inadvertently release Old Kai from his imprisonment in the Z Sword. Old Kai then goes on to begin a long and drawn-out ritual that would unlock potential within Gohan. Fusion Saga After many hours, Old Kai succeeds in awakening Gohan's dormant powers. Kibito then returns Gohan to Earth so that he could confront Super Buu. When it becomes apparent that Gohan would be unable to defeat Super Buu (who had then absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks), Old Kai teaches Goku how to fuse using Potara Earrings. Shin and Kibito eagerly and successfully test this ability, fusing to become Kibito Kai. He is later appalled to discover that the Potara fusion is permanent, unlike the fusion induced by the Fusion Dance. Despite its apparent irreversibility, Goku feels that his fusing with Gohan is their only way to defeat Super Buu and returns to Earth with a pair of the Potara Earrings (however it would later turn out that Elder Kai was unaware that Potara fusion was only permanent if one of the fusee was a Supreme Kai in the manga or Shinjin in the anime. As a result, Goku and Vegeta's Potara Fusion Vegito only lasted an hour as they were both pure Saiyans). Kibito Kai and Old Kai both continue to observe the unfolding of events from the Sacred World of the Kai, using a crystal ball. Kid Buu Saga Following Kid Buu's destruction of the Earth, Goku returns to the Sacred World of the Kai, accompanied by the few surviving refugees from Earth: Dende, Vegeta, Melissa, Mr. Satan and Bee. In an attempt to lure Kid Buu away from his wanton destruction of other planets and their inhabitants, Goku and Vegeta summon up energy and raise their power levels. Kid Buu detects them and teleports to the Sacred World of the Kai. Anticipating the imminent battle, Kibito Kai, Dende, Melissa and Old Kai escape to a faraway planet on the physical plane using thanks to Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement, but unintentionally neglected to bring Mr. Satan and Bee. Goku and Vegeta proceed to fight Kid Buu on the Sacred World of the Kai, ultimately culminating in Kid Buu's defeat by Goku and his Super Spirit Bomb. The battle largely damaged the planet however, much to Kibito Kai's distress. Dragon Ball GT ; Baby Saga The Sacred World of the Kai is used as a safe place for Goku, to hide away from Baby. Goku's tail is regrown, afterwards going to the newly restored Planet Tufflewhere Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape and eventually a Super Saiyan 4. ; Shadow Dragon Saga It is also where Kibito Kai and Old Kai witness the final battle between the Super Saiyan 4's, Goku and Vegeta, against Omega Shenron. Video games The Sacred World of the Kai is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Budokai Tenkaichi series, Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe, and Xenoverse series. It is visited in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. The store containing some of the best items in the game (such as the Kiloton Gloves/Boots) is on this planet, and can be accessed once Buu is defeated by breaking through the crack in the wall to the right-most map. Gallery SacredWorldoftheKais.png|Sacred World of the Kai DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15502452.jpg|The Z Sword Plateau, location of the Z Sword DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15514490.jpg DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15502452-1.jpg DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15501807-1.jpg 304942_255088197928241_462544314_n-1.jpg Kaioshinkai.jpg GohanInKaiCostumeWithZSword.jpg OldKai.png 246825_255090367928024_1821190133_n.jpg OldKaiPlanetPeople.png VegetaVsKidBuuEp281.png 0gokussj_n.jpg OldKai&Sugo&Kibitoshin.png Goku_with_his_pants_down.png|Old Kai and his friends on the Sacred World of the Kai BuuAbsrobsFatKaiBuuFuryFlashback.png|Sacred World of the Kais in Buu's Fury Worlsofkias.JPG.jpg Dragon_Ball_Z_-_Buu's_Fury_1402868618715.png|Gohan on the Z Sword Plateau in Buu's Fury Leaf_creatures_SK_Planet.png References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Site Navigation Category:Planets Category:Places in the Other World Category:Locations in Other World